Saving Skull
by Ki-hori-e-te-ao
Summary: He kneeled in his room, gun in hand, craving the nothing it could bring him. A sweet, envious nothing. He takes a breath. Warning: This contains coarse language and possibly triggering content.


A shuddering breath taken. Safety clicked off slowly, nearly silently. Blank violet eyes roughly squeeze shut and the gun is in cocked his, surprisingly unpierced mouth.

Thoughts run through Skull's mind, searching for any reason to keep living. Nothing comes to mind, the search is futile. The guns feels uncomfortable in his mouth, like it had the many other times he'd held it there, not daring to pull the trigger. Then. Not daring to pull the trigger then, because he'd still been vainly trying to convince himself there was anything worth living for.

Skull takes another shaky breath, but it is mostly restrained by the gun in his mouth. Tears fall unwillingly down his cheek and he can feel the streak it leaves, wet but burning hot. Stinging his face. He feels like gagging, like retching but he stubbornly forces the feeling down and prods the trigger.

Closing his eyes for the last time, more tears fall down his ivory cheeks but he doesn't really care at this point. He pulls the trigger back lightly, nearing his fate when-

"Skull, kora, Uni was-"

Frantically, Skull watches Colonnello, before pulling the trigger

And.

And.

And he fucking forgot to put the bullets in.

Colonnello doesn't waste his time, pulling the gun from Skull and kneeling in front of him. Skull feels blank, unreal. The world blurs and tears fall unrestrained, because he feels so pathetic. Such a simple fucking mistake and it hits him so hard, all he wants to do is run. Run, ride, die. Everything is hazy, but Colonnello's forceful presence steadily brings him back to reality.

Except he didn't want reality. God knows he didn't want it. He craved the gun, because the gun could end it all. Everything ended. What a blessing, except it's still on going. Suddenly, his breath stops. Because, because... Fuck everything just sucked and he really can't handle it. Handle this. It feels so heavy, so unmanageable. It's a rude, unwanted reality that Colonnello is thrusting upon him.

"Skull, listen to me, kora!"

Skull slowly turns his head to face Colonnello, though uncomprehending of what was being said.

"You must breath, follow me, breath."

Why was he alive? Skull pondered why he wasn't dead, or struggling for his life a bullet pierced through his brain.

"Skull, look at me!"

Closing his eyes, Skull raised his long, lean legs going into shock. His toned arms raised and pulled at his dark mattered hair, sitting in fetal position, he tugs harder at his hair. Purple eyes gaze, yet see nothing. One word left his painted purple lips, repeated until it held no meaning.

"Forgot. Forgot. Forgot. Forgot. Forgot. Forgot. Forgot. Forgot. Forgot. Forgot. Forgot. Forgot..."

Colonnello's azure eyes darkened and he placed a hand on Skull's rocking form.

Not the best move. Skull gave a bloodcurling scream of unrestrained pain and pulled roughly at his hair, uncaring to his fellow arcobaleno's shocked expression. Skull stands towering Colonnello's kneeling figure, hysteria evident in his violet eyes. A string of Russian curse words leave his mouth, while violently kicking anything in sight. Over-coming his initial shock, Colonnello leaps up, saving Skull from causing more unnecessary mess, the room more disheveled than it was prior to his rant.

"Calm down, kora!"

"Calm down! Calm down! How can I calm down!? I forgot Colonnello! I forgot to load the stupid gun and now I'm stuck still living this stupid life and goddammit-" he cut off, going into another bout Russian curses.

Tensing at Skull's words, a pensive look upon his face. Hesitating for a second, Colonnello warily collects Skull into his broad, defined chest, shocking the younger male with his forceful embrace. A flick of an internal switch. Skull crumples to the ground, physically exhausted, Colonnello falls with him, unrelenting of his hug. Pale, shaking fingers grip a white t-shirt, holding on for dear life.

Colonnello doesn't know what to say, barely comprehending what has happened thus far. Comforting people not being his strong point, he says nothing, only tightens his hold on the distraught male.

Skull shivers. His form shakes and he holds onto Colonnello, because that's all that's keeping him up. Colonnello endures every tear and every hit Skull delivers to him and slowly, the hysteria, the numbness is fading and Skull has no idea how to feel. To feel knowing someone else knows. It feels so light yet so heavy.

"Colonnello...Why?"

"I could ask the same thing, kora."

They fall into an uneasy silence, confused on how to answer each other. Skull doesn't know why he's confiding in Colonnello and Colonnello in turn has no idea why he's being so soft. Azure meets deep lavender. Skull tries several times to open his mouth, to give Colonnello a reason, possibly an excuse, but nothing bar short gasp leave his mouth. Colonnello watches, not knowing what to do.

"If... I mean, I don't know what to say, kora... But, I'm here, kora."

They meet each other eyes once again and another accursed shuddered breath leaves Skull's mouth. Shaky, unsure, wary.

"Thanks."

The duo peel away from each other, no longer embracing each other. Colonnello's hand lingers on Skulls shoulder as they stand, squeezing it gently. Nodding resolutely, Colonnello pulls a cellphone from his pocket.

"I'll tell Uni we can't make the picnic today, kora."

Skull tries to protest weakly, but a firm look from Colonnello stops the protest. And maybe, Skulls's found something to, in the least, make life bearable. Even if it's only a for a short while, he felt, calm.

* * *

**Not quite sure why I wrote this. But I did. So it's up here now. Anyway, thank you for reading this. Still unsure on what 'it' is, but nevertheless thank you. Also, in regards to the title, I'm sorry, but I'm not the most creative cookie in the jar. Again, thank you.**


End file.
